


Ropes and Cuffs, Oh My!

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Times, Lydia ships Derek/Stiles, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: Based off a fun prompt-  Stiles is tied to Derek’s bed.





	Ropes and Cuffs, Oh My!

Holy fuck. Or something like that. Derek couldn’t think past the vicious tear of want that made his knees weak and his cock undeniably hard. His ravenous eyes scoured the sight of Stiles, sleeping innocently in his burgundy sheets with his pale, edible arms bound tightly above his head to Derek’s very secure wood and metal headboard. The sheet had been pulled down his chest to the top of what looked like an impressively toned stomach. Derek’s eyes flicked from the moles dotted on that creamy skin to the dusty peeks of his nipples. Derek had to swallow a few times to keep from drooling.

Without pausing to get his thoughts in any semblance of order, Derek was across his room and on the bed. Stiles stretched out his should be illegal neck as his eyes fluttered. Derek couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching that warm muscled skin. He leaned over to inhale that unmistakeable smell of acceptance and caring and home that was Stiles, when Stiles’s eyes flickered open and Stiles smiled up at him sleepily.

“Hey, Derek, what’s up?”

Derek froze, his heart racing in his chest.

Stiles chuckled to himself and tried to stretch again, but stopped and tugged on his arms. Derek sat up as Stiles looked up at his bound wrists. His heartbeat slowed for a second then started racing, his face turning scarlet. The smell of Stiles’s warm contentment was quickly overwhelmed by the smell of his intense mortification. “What the fuck am I doing tied to your bed?”

Derek almost jumped back because until Stiles’s had said it aloud, Derek hadn’t been able to pull a whisper of a thought together enough to put words behind the situation. Which was crazy, because after 12 years of knowing him, the younger man should have at some point stopped being able to reduce Derek into a hormonal writhing mass of want, but unfortunately for everyone involved, he hadn’t quiet gotten to that stage. And all of his repression, avoidance, and outright denial melted away in the face of an incredibly sexy Stiles tied to his bed and unless he was mistaken, the younger man was…

“Am I naked? Please, tell me I’m not naked. Please. This can’t be happening. This is like that dream you get that walk into the grocery store completely naked and everyone’s holding up numbers to rate you, but this is so much worse…” Stiles said without breathing. Derek had stood up and was reaching out to pull down the sheet to see if Stiles was, in fact, naked, when Stiles’s not breathing became an issue. Derek looked up at him, alarm only barely touching the haze his mind was filled with.

“No! Don’t check!” Stiles’s tugged on his wrists again. “Help me out of there and give me a minute, I’ll get my…”

Derek’s brain, once again took a vacation as he almost dove back on the bed, dragging his face only scant millimeters from Stiles’s skin as he reveled in the scent. Derek growled softly when he scented Stiles slowly and thoroughly and heard the man’s soft gasp. Arousal scented the air, competing with embarrassment. Derek possessively ran his hand up Stiles’s bare arm until his fingers grazed the leather bonds. Drunk on the scent of Stiles’s lust Derek grabbed the thin wrists and tugged on the leather.

Stiles’s eyes slid closed and he panted. The perfume of Stiles’s desire grew heady and Derek’s lips ghosted along this neck. “Derek,” he breathed, his arousal spiking.

Derek had to close his eyes. Consent. He told himself sternly. Naked and aroused Stiles tied to his bed did not equal consent. He traced the soft skin of Stiles’s wrists and had to focus on not wolfing out. He paused for a moment just to take one last selfish inhale before pulling on the leather tie and releasing Stiles.

Stiles’s looked up at him with his warm brown eyes. Derek could easily read the want in them and needed nothing more than to take what was being offered. He growled and forced himself to sit up. He turned his back to Stiles, not trusting his self control. “What happened?” He rasped.

Stiles sat up, gathering the sheet around him. “Lydia and Allison. We were practicing our mediation and…” Stiles swore. “I’m going to kill them.”

Not if I kill them first. Derek thought. Or send them a gift basket. Or a new car. He was going to do something.

When Derek didn’t respond, Stiles climbed out of bed and fumbled for his clothes. “Well, this has been one of the more embarrassing moments of my life,” Stiles said with a shaky laugh. “I’ll just go.” Derek didn’t allow himself to watch Stiles leave, but he tracked him with his hearing.

As soon as he heard the front door shut and lock, Derek dived in his bed and surrounded himself with Stiles’s scent. He frantically unzipped his pants and grabbed his hard cock. With Stiles’s image burned into his mind, Derek pulled on his cock once, then twice, then spilled all over his hand.

Suffice to say, Derek didn’t get out of bed and certainly didn’t change the sheets all weekend.

  
  
  
  


Six days. Six days without word from Stiles. Apart from some vague text to Scott, Stiles broke off all communication with the pack. Derek was pretty sure Stiles never left his apartment. It was true that Stiles’s sometimes got caught up in whatever he was researching for his job, but he always answered texts from the pack. He even missed their Wednesday movie night. Derek wasn’t okay with this.

Derek was even less okay with the new barrier of wolfsbane that encircled Stiles’s apartment. Derek would often finger his phone, starting a text to him or stare at his contact information with his finger poised to call him, but he always stopped himself. He wasn’t sure how Stiles’s would respond.

Finally after six terrible days, Derek found himself calling Lydia slightly angry and annoyed.

“Derek!” Lydia’s voice was amused. “Are you calling to thank me?”

“Why would I be calling to thank you?” Derek almost growled.

“You got our present, didn’t you? Allie and I gift wrapped him for you and everything.”

“That wasn’t funny.”

Lydia paused. “Then you and Stiles haven’t been fucking like rabid wolves for the last week?”

At Derek’s cold silence, Lydia sighed. “You both are hopeless. Look. All the pinning between you two has been going on for far too long. It’s time you got your heads out of your asses and did something about it.”

“And you thought tying him to my bed was the answer?”

“He looked good,” Lydia sulked. “Truth is, we wanted to tie you up. I think Stiles’s has a control kink, but we couldn’t work out the logistics.”

Derek couldn’t come up with a suitable answer to that. The thought of him being naked, hard, and at Stiles’s mercy did things to him. Derek had to press his heel of his hand against his suddenly hard cock.

Okay, so maybe Stiles wasn’t the only one with an alleged control kink.

“Look. Call him. Use your words for once. Get him to come over and fuck him stupid. You both need it.” Lydia disconnected the call, obviously finished with the conversation.

Derek stared at this phone blankly for a few minutes. He valiantly tried to talk himself out of whatever half conceived notion his brain would invariably come up with when he finally asked himself if he wanted it.

A relationship with Stiles.

Suddenly Derek could picture it. Taking Stiles to dinner. Cooking with him. Moving in together. Rebuilding the Hale home. Arguing with him. Waking up with him in the morning. Maybe starting a family.

Derek allowed himself to smile.

  
  
  
  


Just relax. Stiles schooled himself. Don’t bring up last week. Just act natural. He grabbed his laptop bag and slowly walked to Derek’s door. He was vaguely surprised that no one was there yet. Derek had texted him that they had an emergency that needed research. Stiles prayed that Derek hadn’t contacted him to come early so they could talk. The last thing he wanted to have to do is to explain to Derek Hale why just having him smell him cause his stupid hormones to freak out. As it was, Stiles only made it to his car before he had to jerk off. And then jerk off again when he made it to his room. And then again in the shower.

Whatever, you get the point. So other than avoiding all contact with his so called friends and working so hard that he was pretty sure his computer screen image was burnt into his retinas, he did nothing but freak out.

24 hours after leaving Derek’s apartment and eating a box of thin mints, Stiles found his mind constantly wandering back to the tense line of Derek’s back as Stiles got his clothes on.

Fine, Derek was a complete, all that and a bag of chips, gorgeous man. That doesn’t mean that the sight of Stiles unclothed (but thankfully under the sheet) would make him unable to look at him. He wasn’t that scrawny.

Was he?

Okay, to be honest, it wasn’t his fault. He was surrounded by gods. All of them, including Danny looked like they would be perfectly at home on a magazine cover or in the movies. Derek, being the hottest of all of them was sex on two legs.

It really wasn’t fair.

And it wasn’t his fault that Lydia and Allison are evil. If he had known that their friendly get together would end with him tied to Derek’s bed he would have never gotten up that morning.

No, because guys like him. Scrawny, annoying guys never got to touch someone like Derek Hale.

And Stiles wasn’t just saying that because the man was a walking work of art. No. Derek was a genuinely good guy. He was stupid smart, fearlessly brave, and had gown into this incredible person who Stiles couldn’t get enough of.

Lydia was amazing. She defied words. But Derek…

Not helping, his mind supplied. Stiles took a breath and knocked on the door. Derek must have left it open for him because it swung open on the first knock. Stiles took one more fortifying breath and walked in. “Hello? Derek?”

When Derek wasn’t waiting for him with his typical scowl, Stiles’s inside sank. Apparently they were going to talk. Like a prisoner going to his cell, Stiles turned and locked the door. If they were going to talk, he didn’t need witnesses to his humiliation.

He stepped into the room and put down his bag. “Derek?”

Stiles heard a soft noise coming from the bedroom. Stiles cautiously stepped up the stairs, pulling his magic around him for protection. The door to Derek’s room was half open. Stiles walked over the pushed it open the rest of the way.

Derek Hale was lying on his bed, silky black sheets not doing much to cover his naked body. His hands were handcuffed to his headboard, his tanned arms taunt. He lifted his head and looked at Stiles with heavy, dark eyes. “Stiles.” He said bucking his hips slightly and calling attention to his not to slight cock that was tenting under the sheet. “I was thinking of you the other day,” Derek said in his husky voice. “And I thought of these handcuffs.” He said moving his wrists. “They’re made for weres. Alpha weres.”

Stiles slowly walked into the room as though in a trace. “Where is the key?” He asked breathlessly.

Derek glanced over at his bedside table. On the table was a small key. Next to it was a bottle of lube. Stiles knees hit the edge of the bed. He didn’t even feel it. The only thing he could feel was his heartbeat double timing through his cock.

“I didn’t call the others,” Derek continued, even as his chest flushed from the heat in Stiles’s eyes. “I thought we could… talk about the other day. When you were tied to my bed like the best present ever given to me. I thought maybe I could tell you everything I wanted to do to you when you were wrapped up so nicely for me.”

Stiles flushed when he realized the loud panting was coming from him. “But you turned your back. You were disgusted.”

Derek tilted his head and looked at Stiles’s inquisitively. “Not disgusted. More like mind blown. There was nothing I wanted to do more that trace your chest with my lips, then my tongue. I wanted to suck on your nipples until you were close and then I wanted to pull the sheet off you and lick you. Tongue you. Lightly, just until your balls are pulled up so tight.” Derek drew a deep breath. “Fuck, I want to taste you so bad.” His eyes felt like they were piercing Stiles’s soul. “Let me see you again. Please Stiles.”

Stiles pulled off his shirt and went to unzip his jeans, but Derek’s breathless moan made him look up. “Touch your nipples, Stiles. Just…”

Stiles slowly lifted his hands and traced his nipples. They were already hard before, but Stiles bit back a moan as he realized how good it felt. Derek’s eyes drew him in, making him drunk.

“I want to suck them,” Derek said his eyes drifting down to Stiles’s hands. Then they drifted lower. “I want to do that and so much more to you.” Derek looked back up at Stiles’s eyes. “Allison and Lydia took away your consent. I wouldn’t touch you if I thought there was a chance that you didn’t absolutely want the same thing. So, here I am. Giving you my express consent to do what ever you want to do to me.”

Derek wasn’t sure what he had expected, but Stiles taking hold of his head and kissing him sweetly wasn’t exactly it. “You don’t have to do this,” Stiles whispered to him.

“I want to,” Derek assured him before diving in for another kiss.

The kisses were gentle. Stiles’s tongue caressed Derek’s, tasting him delicately. Derek’s head started to spin at the care and love Stiles conveyed in his kisses. Stiles kissed him like he was the most important person in the world. He ran his hands through Derek’s thick dark hair. He slowly tilted his head and kissed Derek’s ear, then his neck. Derek gasped for breath as Stiles’s fingertips traced his skin lightly.

Stiles kissed Derek’s shoulder, then his throat. As he worshiped Derek’s body with soft kisses and tiny kitten licks, Derek couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips, desperate to feel more of Stiles’s skin. Stiles seemed to understand as he climbed on Derek, still wearing his jeans, and straddled him. He laved Derek’s chest with open mouthed kisses as Derek moaned into his arm. He planted his feet on the bed and thrusted up against Stiles. Stiles moaned and pressed down.

“I’ve got to take off my jeans,” Stiles said as he leaned back up and kissed Derek.

“Yea, okay,” Derek groaned thrusting up again. Stiles met his thrust and kissed him again. He then slithered down Derek’s body until he was between his legs. Stiles quickly unbuttoned and pushed down his jean and boxers, but then got distracted by the sight of the precum rolling down Derek’s cock. He leaned down and licked it.

“Fuck, Stiles!” Derek gasped bucking his hips.

Stiles ran his fingertips up the inside of Derek’s legs. He lightly touched Derek’s sac. A spurt of precum ran down Derek’s dick and Stiles licked it up quickly.

“Oh, god. Please Fuck, suck me. God,” Derek shuddered.

Stiles smiled around Derek’s cock and sucked him down. Derek’s keened and Stiles wrapped one hand over the base of Derek’s cock and the other caressed his sac.

“Oh god, feels so good. So…. Fuck!”

Stiles traced his finger down and stopped. His sucked on Derek’s cock once more before popping off and looking down.

Nestled in Derek’s hole was a red plug. He tapped it once and Derek gasped.

“I made myself ready for you,” Derek babbled. “I thought of you when I stretched myself. Imagined what your cock would feel like inside of me. Fuck. Stiles.”

Stiles grabbed hold of the base of the plug and pressed it in. Derek’s body tensed and Stiles leaned back over to suck on him.

Derek screamed. “I want to come on your cock. Stiles, please. I’m so close. So fucking close. I want your cock. Please. Fuck. Stiles.”

Stiles shot up and kissed Derek’s lips frantically as he shoved down his pants. “Talk to me.”

“I haven’t let myself cum since the weekend.” Derek gasped as Stiles teethed his neck and wrapped a light hand over his cock. “I’d finger myself. Get myself so close. Fuck. Then I’d stop.” Derek sobbed when Stiles bit his nipple.

“Why did you stop?” Stiles’s voice was deeper, more piercing to Derek.

Derek couldn’t stop his word from pouring out. “Because I wanted you. I wanted… Fuck! Stiles. Please. Please.” Derek chanted as Stiles took him in his mouth again. Stiles toyed with the plug, pulling it almost all the way out, then pushing it roughly back in. Tears ran down Derek’s face as he bucked into that warm perfect mouth. “Stiles!”

Stiles quickly pulled the plug out and pushed in. He grabbed onto the base of Derek’s dick and squeezed, preventing him from coming. He watched as dark hairs started growing from Derek’s chest. Bones on his chest started rearranging themselves as fangs grew from Derek’s mouth.

It was the hottest thing Stiles had ever seen. His picked up Derek’s long leg and fucked into him hard. It took him a few thrusts before he found the spot that made Derek moan and tense, but once he found it he nailed it hard.

Derek’s body tensed and coiled as he lost control of his wolf. Stiles tore his eyes from Derek’s face to his cock that was almost twice as thick as before. He tightly wrapped his fist around it and squeezed it in time with his thrusts.

Derek threw his head back and howled as his cum splashed his chest and face. Stiles roughly worked him through it before Derek started milking his cock. Stiles tensed and spilled inside of Derek. He fell forward, still bucking his hips and grabbed Derek’s half wolfed out face and started kissing it.

Stiles’s kisses grounded him. Derek could feel himself ease back to his human form as he twisted himself around Stiles careful not to release Stiles’s dick from his body. Stiles’s moaned slightly when he felt Derek’s cock against his stomach. “Are you still hard?” He whispered.

“Yea,” Derek said, his voice hitching as Stiles’s fingers traced down his cum stained chest to his hard cock. It had gone down slightly, no longer the wolf’s, but it was still a very impressive size.

“Good.”

Derek turned his head to look at Stiles. Stiles’s face had a happy, mischievous smile as he lightly pulled on Derek’s dick.

“I want to ride it.”

Derek couldn’t stop his eyes from flashing red.

Stiles kissed him and sat up and fumbled with the plug. He pulled out, then plugged Derek back up. Derek groaned as his cock twitched. Stiles grabbed the lube and crawled back over Derek’s body, making sure to run it teasingly over Derek’s cum and sweat stained body.

“Uncuff me.” Derek growled.

Stiles poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and smiled. “No. You get to watch and tell me what to do.”

Derek’s cock drooled noticeably. He licked his lips a few times. Stiles just waited him out. “Use your index finger. Circle your hole. Fuck. I wish I could see you.”

“Nope,” Stiles popped his p. Derek looked up at him. “I want you to focus on what you’re saying. And how you’re making me feel.”

Derek moaned as his bucked his hips. “Press a little harder. Don’t press inside. Not yet. Just circle and tease your little hole. Fuck. I’m going to fill you up so full. You’re going to smell like me for days.” He opened his eyes, his eye flickering between in hazel and red. “Fuck. Press your finger in. Just the tip. Yea,” Derek said watching Stiles’s body flush. “Now take it out. Yea. Fuck. Now put it in again. A little deeper.”

“Derek,” Stiles whined.

“Add another finger. Yea.”

Stiles eyes opened wide and he moaned loudly.

“Shit. Stiles. Imagine what it’s going to feel like when I’m inside of you.” Derek panted. “I’m going to bounce you on my cock until you’re screaming. Yea, like that,” Derek said watching Stiles buck his hips and thrust himself on his fingers.

“Derek,” Stiles croaked.

“How many fingers?” Derek panted.

“Three.” Stiles moaned closing his eyes.

Derek pulled against his restraints. “The lube,” Derek ordered.

Stiles blindly groped for the bottle and squeezed a bit in his hand.

“More,” Derek said with glittering eyes. “This time I want you dripping with lube.”

“This time?” Stiles blinked, squirting more in his hand.

Derek’s eyes turned ruby red and glowed. “Next time I’m going to lick up until you’re wet. I’m going to suck your ass until my face is covered in your scent. I’m going to stick my tongue so deep inside of you that…” Derek groaned as Stiles quickly positioned himself over Derek’s cock and breached his hole. “Take my hands,” Derek said tightly. Stiles almost fell forward as he scrambled to take hold of Derek’s bound hands. Derek grabbed on to him and pulled Stiles’s pain from him. He leaned up and kissed Stiles as he trembled above him. “Breath, Stiles. Breath with me.”

Stiles’s opened his eyes hazily and slowly pressed down, filling himself. “Derek,” Stiles said in a small voice. He bottomed against Derek’s balls and shuddered. Derek desperately kissed him to stay grounded, but couldn’t stop himself from bucking into that perfect heat.

Stiles gasped and closed his eyes tightly. “I can’t…. I can’t…” Stiles’s eyes shot opened and he lifted up and pummeled back down. Derek met him halfway, staring in wonder as Stiles’s eyes bled to red to match his.

_Mate._

Derek thrust up hard as Stiles’s pornographic moans echoed in his loft. Stiles matched his breathing and together they pushed against each other. Stiles’s sweat slicked body etched itself in Derek’s mind, permanently engraving it as his wolf senses sharpened. Derek hungrily kissed him again, tasting the light of Stiles’s magic pour into him. The light settled into Derek’s chest erasing all shadows and doubts. It grew as Derek felt his transformation take hold. Derek nosed Stiles’s salty neck and bit, tasting the sweetness that was Stiles’s blood.

Stiles’s screamed and more light pushed into Derek. Derek couldn’t breath for the happiness of it. He pushed it into his bonds with the pack, sharing with them the smallest hint of Stiles, too selfish to relinquish any more. He lapped up Stiles’s blood and struggled against his bonds, wanting desperately to wrap his body around his mate.

Stiles came with a supernova of energy and emotion that fried what little was left of Derek’s mind. He blacked out.

_Home. Pack. Love. Mate. Stiles._ Derek pressed his face in Stiles’s neck and breathed him in. Stiles was laying weakly on top of him. His heart racing too much for him to be asleep, but obviously too wrung out to move.

_Need. Need._ Derek frowned. Those thoughts weren’t his. He opened his eyes and saw Stiles sluggishly shift his body. _Need. Want._

“What do you need?” Derek whispered. Stiles reached out blindly with a hand and fumbled around on the bedside table. He brought his shaking hands together and uncuffed Derek’s wrists before dropping back on top of him.

Derek brought his arms around Stiles and smiled at the sense of contentment that flooded his bond with his mate. He held him comfortably as he dozed.

“Derek, why can’t I move?” Stiles asked sleepily.

Derek shifted him closer. “My knot.”

“Hmmm, okay,” Stiles said as he gently started tightening around Derek’s cock.

Derek’s body shivered in arousal as he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up into Stiles’s heat. “Stiles,” he growled warningly.

“Hold me,” Stiles said thrusting down. His body was warm and pliant. Derek’s wolf howled with the need to fill him again. Stiles’s breath caught and Derek rolled them over and caged Stiles in his arms as he slowly fucked into him. Stiles looked up at him, his eyes a glowing red and Derek leaned down and kissed him. Derek ran a hand from the small of Stiles back, intending to run his hand through his hair, when Stiles bucked up wildly when Derek’s hand reached the middle of his shoulder blades. There was a spot of Stiles’s skin that seemed to be burning. The heat of the fist sized spot made Derek’s already tenuous grip on his wolf almost snap.

Stiles moaned loudly and he grabbed tightly on to Derek. “Derek!”

Derek pressed against that spot on Stiles’s back and thrust roughly inside his mate’s body. He smelled Stiles’s cum and erupted inside of him. Stiles gasped for breath and clung to Derek. Derek held him tightly and rolled them over so he wasn’t pressed on top of him. His wolf sighed in contentment and he slowly drifted off.

  
  
  
  


Stiles slowly opened his eyes, his body humming with energy. He blankly looked around the dove grey colored walls until his brain caught up. Holy shit! Did Derek and….

Stiles quickly sat up. He body felt loose, a little sore, and there was a strange tingling on his back, but he felt… good. Great even. Before he could climb out of bed Derek walked in the door holding a plate and a bottle of water.

Derek looked hopeful. “Hey, I brought you something to eat.”

Stiles looked at him. “Yea?” He answered, his brain short circuiting on how good Derek looked in his loose grey sweats. Stiles shook himself and scooted over. Derek looked at him hesitantly. Stiles smiled at his awkwardness and patted the bed next to him.

Derek took the hint and sat down, offering Stiles the plate, napkin, and fork. “It’s only an omelet. I thought maybe we could go out later for some real food. If you wanted.”

Stiles realized that he was famished and quickly started eating. “This is great!” He said enthusiastically. Derek’s face blossomed into a smile, proud smile. “You’ve been holding out on me! I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I can cook,” Derek said quietly. His eyes rested on Stiles’s neck.

Stiles froze, his thoughts going to the night before. He dropped his fork and touched his neck. “You bit me.” Stiles touched the tender skin around the bite as his mind reeled. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be a werewolf. He…

“Yea,” Derek put the plate on the bedside table and took hold of Stiles’s hand. “I couldn’t stop myself. I…”. He nuzzled Stiles neck for a minute then licked the bite.

The feel of Derek’s tongue on his sensitive skin sent shivers through Stiles stopping his thoughts. He grabbed hold of Derek as Derek’s tongue was replaced by increasingly ardent kisses. “I didn’t turn you,” Derek whispered. “I wouldn’t do that without your consent. But I needed…. I…”

Stiles turned and met Derek’s lips with his. “Whatever you need,” Stiles breathed deepening their kisses. He shifted on the bed and Derek followed him until his back was against the headboard. Stiles eagerly crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He put his head on Derek’s shoulder. “Whatever you need.”

Derek’s eyes were caught on their reflection on the mirror above his dresser. He sat up suddenly and manhandled Stiles so he could see his back. “What…” his words stopped and he lightly traced the dark black mark on Stiles’s back that matched his tattoo.

Stiles shivered and turned his head trying to see what caught Derek’s attention. “What what?” He asked.

Derek picked Stiles up and carried him into his bathroom. He gently placed Stiles on the vanity and positioned the mirrors so that Stiles could see the mark.

Stiles blinked a few times, then tried to touch the tattoo on his back. “When did that get here?”

“You didn’t get it?”

“Dude, I’m like terrified of needles. I would definitely know if I got a tattoo.” Stiles turned away from his reflection. “What are you smirking about?”

Derek kissed him. “Well, it looks like I get to keep you.”

“Ass.”

“You love me.”

Stiles stilled and looked at Derek. “I do. I do love you.”

“Good, because I’m not giving you back.”


End file.
